


An Unexpected Surprise – Kevin Atwater x OC/Reader (Adam Ruzek’s Sister)

by bellamouse16



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Adam Ruzek's Sister, Babies, F/M, Happy Ending, Pregnancy, Total Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, low key internal angst/nerves that is super quickly resolved and turns into fluff, marraige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Y/N Ruzek is happily married to Kevin Atwater.  After believing she's sick and visiting the doctor's, she gets some surprising news.





	An Unexpected Surprise – Kevin Atwater x OC/Reader (Adam Ruzek’s Sister)

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and fluffy. I got a request for this on Tumblr and decided to post it here too. Enjoy!

 Y/N Ruzek- Atwater was laying on the couch after her long day at the precinct.  She’d decided to just head home and wait for her husband, Kevin, rather than head out with a few other officers.  Like her older brother, Adam, she had decided to go into law-enforcement just as their father had.  Unlike Adam though, Y/N was content to be a foot officer.  That had been where she met Kevin.  Hank Voight had called Kim up to intelligence and Platt assigned Y/N to work with Kevin.  From there, everything kind of fell into place.  They went out to the bar after their shift, and a few days later they went on a date, and then another one, and another one, and in a few months, they were engaged.  It happened pretty quickly, but they were in love.  Of course, Adam felt the need to go through all those older brother threats, but him and Kevin had become friendly around the same time Y/N and Kevin began to go out, so that too worked out.  Y/N never wanted to jinx things, but she felt like her life had just fell into place.  After working hard to become a female cop, it was like life decided to give her a pass for everything else.  She had a great partner, a loving husband, a caring brother.  There was nothing else she could ask for… well, almost nothing else.  Her and Kevin had started to speak about starting a family, and they were both in agreement.  They would love to have a family… but it seemed like Kevin wasn’t fully ready.  But that was fine, Y/N always assured herself.  They didn’t need to have a baby now.  They had a long happy life together.  They had time.

\----------

Apparently, just because they had time, didn’t mean that life wanted the two of them to take their time with starting a family.  Y/N found herself throwing up the next morning.  Kevin had heard her rush to the bathroom and made his way there, carefully holding her hair up as she threw up.  His other hand was on her back, gently rubbing up and down to soothe her.

“Baby, you don’t seem so good.”

Y/N wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“I’m fine, Kev.  I think I just ate something last night?” Y/N tried to say this convincingly but, it came out more as a question than anything else.  Clearly, she wasn’t able to convince Kevin since he looked at her skeptically. 

“How about you stay home today.  I’ll call you in and make you a doctor’s appointment.”

Y/N was about to refuse, but then she felt another wave of nausea. To keep from opening her mouth and throwing up again, she just nodded her head.  It wasn’t long until Kevin had left for work, barely leaving their apartment in time to not be late.  Y/N made her way from the bathroom to their bedroom, so she could get dressed for her doctor’s appointment.  She honestly didn’t even feel like she needed it anymore considering she felt fine, just a touch nauseous.  She went regardless.  Y/N knew Kevin was worried and would want to make sure it was nothing serious.  She went to the doctors and froze in her seat as the doctor asked one certain question:

“Could you be pregnant?”

“Uh… well, I don’t think I am… but…” Y/N dragged on, her voice sounded more and more unsure.

Her doctor nodded and wrote something down.

“Well, lets just make sure then.  I’m not seeing anything wrong with you.  I’ll prescribe you a medication you can take in the morning if your nausea persists, and it should be safe for you to take if you are pregnant.”

The doctor told Y/N she’d call in a few days with the results, and then Y/N was on her way.  When she got home, she found Kevin in the kitchen.

“What are you doing home?”

Kevin turned off the stove and brought over a bowl of soup, leading Y/N over to the couch for them to sit down.

“I’m taking care of you.  I got the rest of the day off.”

Kevin sat down with Y/N leaning against his chest. He held the bowl of soup for her, placing the spoon gently into her hands.  Kevin leaned in, but Y/N shifted a bit away.

“No, I don’t want you to get sick.”

Kevin ignored her, shushing her words and moving in to kiss her on the forehead.

“It’s fine baby.  Besides, you’re the only person I’d let get me sick.”

\----------

Just as the doctor had promised, Y/N got a call.  She was manning the desk for Platt when her cellphone rang.  She quickly glanced at it beneath the desk before glancing around to see if anyone else was around.  She answered and spoke to her doctor, and once she found out she hadn’t been sick after all, she stuttered through the rest of the phone call, trying desperately to hide her surprise from anyone who might pass by.  Y/N hung up her phone, hoping she had kept her reactions to a minimum, but she hadn’t been quite as successful as she hoped for.

“What’s up, sis?”

Y/N glanced up, eyes wide as she saw her brother Adam and Kim.

“Uh, nothing.  Everything’s fine.”

Adam gave her a curious look, but then rolled his eyes and dismissed his sister’s odd behavior.  Kim, on the other hand, still seemed to think something was amiss.  As Adam continued walking out, Kim lingered by the front desk.

“Y/N, if you need anything, I’m here you know.  Don’t worry, I don’t need to tell Adam.  I get how he can be,” Kim offered, trying to be helpful.

“Thanks, Kim.  I promise, I’ll talk to you if I need to, but I think I’ve gotta figure this one out on my own first.”

Kim nodded.

“Alright, I’ll see you around, Y/N.  Take care!” Kim called out as she left.

Y/N hadn’t been lying.  She needed to figure this out first… well, not really figure it out.  She just needed to find a way to tell Kevin she was pregnant.

\----------

Y/N had a long shift and was going to meet Kevin to drive home.  It was one of the rare days where he wasn’t working late on a case.  Y/N was finishing up in the locker room as Kevin came in. 

“Hey babe.”

Kevin wrapped an arm around Y/N’s shoulder, leaning in to plant a kiss on her cheek. 

“Hey,” Y/N muttered and turned her head to kiss Kevin on the lips.  “How was your day?”

“Great. We finished up that case we’ve been working on.  How about you?”

“Good… actually, I need to tell you something.”

Kevin turned so he was looking straight at Y/N.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Y/N responded quickly.  “You know how I was sick, right?”

Kevin nodded, and Y/N hurried to tell him the rest in case he got nervous and thought she was about to tell him bad news.

“I wasn’t sick after all.  I’m pregnant, Kev.”

Kevin gaped at Y/N for a second, before pulling her into a tight hug.

“We’re having a baby,” he muttered into her hair as he tightened his arms around her.

“Yeah, we’re going to be parents.”

Y/N could feel her eyes tearing up.  She was glad to see Kevin was also crying when he pulled away from her. Instead of saying anything else, he just pulled her into another embrace.  Y/N felt any bit of nerves flee her and she almost felt stupid for ever being nervous at all.

\----------

It turned out that telling Kevin she was pregnant was never the part that should have made her nervous.  Rather, Y/N was a little nervous about telling her brother.  It had been a short while after she had first found out she was pregnant.  Y/N and Kevin had yet to tell Adam they were expecting a child, although he did seem to think something was off considering Y/N had been on desk duty since then.  Y/N knew she was starting to show so she decided they would tell Adam at dinner tonight.  Unfortunately, her plan was about to go to hell.  Adam came up to her, a concerned expression across his features.

“Are you alright?  Did you get hurt or something?  Kevin says everything is good, but you’ve been on desk duty for a while now?  Should I talk to Platt...” Kevin trailed off.

Y/N looked up at her brother from her desk, her eyes wide

“Adam, I’m fine…”

“That’s a total load of bs.  You wouldn’t be on desk duty for so long if that was true.  What’s wrong?”

It was clear Adam was going to be stubborn about this.  He crossed his arms, making it clear he wouldn’t be walking away until she talked to him.  Y/N sighed and stood from her desk, leading Adam down the more secluded hall.

“I’m fine, Adam.  I promise you.”

“But…” he began to cut her off, but Y/N continued speaking.

“Me and Kevin were going to tell you this at dinner tonight, but since you insist of knowing, I’ll tell you now.  I’m pregnant.  You’re going to be an uncle, Adam.”

Adam starred at his sister in shock.

“For real?”

Y/N couldn’t help but laugh lightly at her brother’s shocked expression.

“Yes.  Why would I lie to you about this?”

Adam shook off his shock and pulled Y/N into a hug.

“God, I’m so proud of you Y/N.  I’m so happy for you and Kev.  Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Here I was freaking out about you and it turns out you’re more than fine.”

“We just wanted to wait a bit, Adam.  And please, as if you thought anything was up for a while.  I bet someone else brought it up that I was even on desk duty.  Was it Kim?”

Adam blushed a bit, turning away from her in embarrassment, assuring Y/N she was right.

“Whatever.  I’m happy for you, Y/N.  But now I’ve gotta go kill Kev.”

Adam started down the hallway.

“Adam! Don’t you dare!”

“I’ll see you at dinner, sis!”

Y/N could only shake her head and pull out her phone to send Kevin a warning text as she made her way to her desk.  She couldn’t wait to see how telling the news to her father would go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this! As always, I appreciate comments.


End file.
